Twist it
by slasheddream
Summary: Masamune and Yukimura play a game of Twister that eventually leads to something else. DateSana


I'm sorry this took the long to get out. It was finished two months ago, but I kind of forgot uploading. I was too excited about going to Japan.

Important: Parts of this are too explicit for and have been taken out. The full fiction can be read at the link in my profile.

**-Twist It-**

"I thought you liked parties," Yukimura said to his boyfriend, who sat next to him on the couch in his home, looking like 10 days worth of rain, or maybe in Masamune's case, 10 days without a fight.

"Right, I like parties. This isn't my definition of one." Huh? Yukimura looked around the room, trying to understand what the problem could be. They had nice music; right now, some song about tigers and their eyes was blaring from the speakers, so that couldn't be it. They had also prepared more than enough food, even though Masamune hadn't wanted a slice of the cake, he'd seen him eat some Pocky and a good portion of the Nikujaga, so he probably wasn't hungry. Then...Yukimura let his eyes sweep over the guests.

Kenshin and Oyakata-sama were standing off to the side, engaged in conversation. They had to be discussing some very serious issues. Kasuga was looking their way and ignoring Sasuke, who vainly tried to get her to speak with him, but seemed to be enjoying himself. They were all nice people, so...

Yukimura just turned back to Masamune, when a thought occurred to him; they were one person short! That had to be it! Proud to have found the solution he looked at his boyfriend with a big smile on his face. "Don't worry! Keiji's just a little late, I'm sure he'll be here soon!"

Masamune looked a little stumped. "Just what the hell are you talking about?"

Yukimura was saved from answering when the doorbell rang and he had to jump up and run to the door. "I'm sure that's him!"

"Keiji! I'm glad you could make it! Come right in!" Yukimura greeted the newcomer with a big smile. Finally they were all complete!

Keiji took off his shoes, took a step into the house and nodded. "Congratulations, Yukimura!" He took a wrapped parcel out of his bag and offered it to the host.

"Thank you, Keiji! You really didn't have to!"

"It's no big deal!" he said grinning. Yukimura took the gift with another thank you and gestured for the newcomer to follow him inside.

Once he returned into the living room and put the latest present onto a table with all the other things he'd been given, Oyakata-sama stepped next to him and honored him with his attention. "I think it's time you opened those," he announced and Yukimura could do nothing but agree. "Yes, Oyakata-sama!"

The older man nodded and handed him a parcel. "This one first."

"Yes, Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura repeated himself with the same enthusiasm as always and began tearing off the wrapping in front of his guest's eyes.

"What's this?" He asked in wonder, eying the package that revealed itself underneath the wrapping.

"I don't believe this," he heard his boyfriend mutter to his side, but the booming voice of his Oyakata-sama canceled him out. "That's from me and Kenshin, we're hoping you young ones will have some fun with it!"

Yukimura nodded. "I am sure we will! Thank you!" he said with enthusiasm, even though he still wasn't sure what it was. The writing on the box said 'Twister'...hadn't he heard that somewhere before?

"That's really cool, Yukimura! I think we should play right now!"

"Yeah, let's try it out!", he agreed, nodding to Sasuke. "Are you okay with that?" He asked turning to his boyfriend, after all, he didn't really want him in a bad mood.

"Yeah, fine," Masamune agreed, looking at the others, seeming a little lost in thought. "Let's party," he concluded with a grin that had something feral, but Yukimura thought nothing of it.

"Great! Um...how do we play this?" he asked turning the package around in his hands. "I suggest you start by opening it," came his boyfriend's helpful reply. "Right!" He tore the package apart in a matter of seconds. Well, that was easy. A folded pad and some other stuff fell to the ground before him. "Great, Yukimura," Sasuke commented and let his palm connect with his forehead. Yukimura shot him a questioning look. Had he done something wrong?

"Forget about it," Kasuga said, picking up the instruction booklet while Sasuke set to lay out the pad on the floor. Yukimura looked at the colorful thing in wonder. This game seemed strange to him, but if Oyakata-sama had picked it, it had to be fun. He trusted his foster father's good judgment above all else.

Kasuga explained the rules to him and after all his questions had been answered, they decided that Keiji, Masamune, Sasuke and him would play first, since Kasuga herself announced the game to be boring. Sasuke seemed a little disappointed, but couldn't convince her otherwise. At least she offered to spin the wheel that would give them directions.

"Alright, let's play!" Yukimura said with a wide grin and they all went into start positions.

The game started out easy enough, he thought, a little crowded maybe, but he could usually find a good position to place his hands and feet. Every now and then, when things got a little uncomfortable, it seemed to him as though Kasuga was really slow at giving orders. But he had to be imagining that, she wouldn't do anything like that on purpose, right?

A few minutes into the game, he felt Keiji's hand brush over his ass on accident as the other tried to reach a spot behind him. He laughed it off, but when Masamune shoved his friend maybe a little too forcefully when they were going for the same dot a few seconds later and the poor guy toppled over...well, he couldn't help but wonder if there was a relation. He offered Keiji a sympathetic smile as he left the competition, but the show had to go on. One down, two to go.

"Left foot yellow," Kasuga announced the order in a bored tone. While Yukimura hurried to find a good location to place his hand, he saw from the corner of his eye how Masamune bumped against Sasuke now, as he reached for the same spot again.

"Got it!" His boyfriend claimed as he pounded the ground. Sasuke's hand hovered over the matt, his face scrunched up and lips overflowing with words he didn't say.

"Right, right." He finally settled for the only other yellow dot left he could get to, even when that position didn't look comfortable.

Sasuke toppled over with Kasuga's next order, but Yukimura didn't see it happen, as he was busy bending over backwards.

„Hey, that's not fair!" Yukimura saw him glare at Masamune from the ground, but he couldn't understand why. Sasuke should just take his loss with pride like a man! Maybe he would ask him about it later, but now there were just the One-Eyed Dragon and him left in the competition and he couldn't afford to take his attention away from the game yet.

„Not long now before I'll claim victory!" his boyfriend announced in that self-assured manner of his and Yukimura could feel the fight within himself rise at he same time that a grin formed on his lips at the excitement of battle.

„I will not lose to you!" he shouted back, even though they were right next to each other. He glared at Masamune and the look that he received in return made him regret that he couldn't jump up right now and have a real fight with him.

Somewhere Sasuke and Kasuga exchanged troubled glances, but he paid them no mind. All he wanted to know now from the blonde where the game commands. He would not be defeated at this game that had been gifted to him by Oyakata-sama!

„Get on with it, Kasuga!" Masamune demanded. „Please." Yukimura added, still not taking his eyes off his opponent, but not wanting to be impolite to the other party guests.

„Yeah, yeah, right away," the girl responded and presumably spun the needle. „Left foot blue"

They followed order after order as quickly as possible, neither of them willing to lose. Winning was all Yukimura could think about as he hurried to place his hands onto the right dots. Most of the time the spots he wanted to take were already occupied by Masamune, but he wasn't giving up easily. In fact, they went on playing for so long that, at some point when Yukimura looked up, Keiji had already gone home and Oyakata-sama and Kenshin had vanished off somewhere. And Kasuga was too busy yawning to give the next command.

„Can't we just call it a deuce or something? I'm tired of this," the girl complained. „Yeah, I know you hate to admit it, but it doesn't look like either of you is going to win in a foreseeable amount of time," Sasuke chimed in.

Yukimura's eyes met Masamune's, confirming the other's resolution in one glance. "No way", they both said at the same time.

Sasuke was probably shaking his head now, but Yukimura couldn't be sure, because he wasn't taking his eyes of his opponent. "Look, I'm taking Kasuga home, if you want to go on you'll have to make up your own orders" he heard his friend speak and the girl gave an indignant "I can go home alone, thank you", that went ignored by all present. Most of all Masamune and Yukimura. "Yeah, yeah, we can do that," answered the teen with the eye patch without sparing them a look. "Goodbye then, thanks for coming!" Yukimura threw in, but his heart wasn't in it.

They continued playing once the two closed the door behind them and their banter vanished off into the distance.

„Right leg blue", Masamune said after a few minutes in a low tone and Yukimura followed the order swiftly. Shortly he wondered why the other was giving such easy commands, wasn't he bend on winning this game? Only when he considered his next move did he get an inkling of what his boyfriend had in mind.

„Right hand yellow," he announced, going by what he thought would be the most difficult to accomplish for Masamune. Only his boyfriend didn't choose to bend over to reach the next best yellow panel but instead tunneled Yukimura's spread legs to use a spot right beneath them. He felt a tingle go down his spine as the hand brushed his leg right next to his crotch to get to its destination.

„This is where it gets interesting," Date murmured next to his ear, making him shudder for reasons he couldn't think about if he wanted to keep his focus.

„Left hand ," came the next order shortly after and in order not to lose the competition, Yukimura saw himself forced to place his hand right next to Masamune's, coming so close to him, that he could feel his breath on his face.

Okay, he needed the other to back off a little if he wanted to win this game or he didn't know what he'd do! „Right hand red!" he ordered in an attempt to get the other to take his hand away from between his legs.

He gasped when Date's hand didn't retreat to another spot on the playing field but landed right on his crotch instead, stroking over his private area.

What are you doing! I said red!" he repeated heatedly. His boyfriend was so unpredictable sometimes!

"Oh? I think this IS red!"

"Clothes are against the rules of this game!" Or at least, that's what he thought. It was hard to think when there was a hand fondling your private parts through your clothes. But he wasn't going to move an inch from his position, no way!

"I don't think so."

"I refuse to accept your changing of the rules!"

"Since we can't agree, may I propose a different game to settle this?"

"What are you talking about?" It was so hard not to arch his hips into the ongoing touch...he could hardly keep his words straight.

"Whoever comes first loses, you see? We can't drag that out forever. At least, I know you won't be able to."

"I, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, accept your challenge" Yukimura stated confidently. If that was the way Masamune wanted to play it, he could have it.

**[AND FOR THIS PART YOU WILL HAVE TO REFER TO THE LINK ABOVE]**

When he finally felt his boyfriend release inside him, he could only revel in the feeling of victory for the fragment of a second before the feeling of his own climax overpowered him, making his hips shake and erasing everything else from his mind as a tidal wave of pleasure surged through his body and he let himself be swept away with it. He collapsed on top of his boyfriend when he was spent, breath still going fast, but feeling very content with himself. "I won!" he couldn't help but to state it loud and proud and with a grin on his face that rivaled the Cheshire cat's.

Masamune regarded him out of his one eye with an unreadable expression on his face beneath the faint red of afterglow that painted his features, then he reached out with one hand and patted his head. Yukimura looked at him in surprise, unsure how to react. His boyfriend took the decision out of his hands. "Happy birthday, " he said, cracked a smile and kissed him with such fervor that, in the back of his mind, Yukimura wondered whether he was up for another round.


End file.
